


3E 389, 29th Hearthfire

by Saquira



Series: The MoT Elder Scrolls 'verse [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saquira/pseuds/Saquira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using a silencing charm on the door, the warlock slipped through it and hurried through the small lounge to the doors of the bedroom. This door was unlocked, but held an alarm enchantment that the Altmer had to disarm before he could move through. He saw them instantly when he slipped inside, lying on the three beds in the room, and hurried up to the closest of the boys. He put his hand over the youths mouth before shaking his shoulder with the other, and Geldall came awake with a start, struggling for a bit before he noticed who was holding him down. When he'd done so he stilled and gazed at the man, a puzzled look on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3E 389, 29th Hearthfire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on August 14th, 2012 on chorrol.com.

His steps were quick against the hard stones of the palace, yet - thanks to his leather raiment - he made no noise. Most of the guards were not there at the moment. Those not yet completely under the impostors spell still trusted him, and so believed that the instructions Sorcalin had given them came from the emperor. Had the emperor been available to speak with, he probably would have given those same orders, but there was no way that anyone could know that at present. The emperor, Uriel Septim VII, was no longer in charge, as Sorcalin had noticed a day ago, and as such the high elf was in a hurry to get his charges to safety.  
  
He stopped in front of the door leading to Enman's quarters, hands brushing across the smooth surface briefly as he sent an unlocking spell into it. He'd managed to encourage the lads to all stay in Enman's rooms for the night, and the imposter had not objected, probably thinking that he'd put his own plans for the emperors heirs into play. Only his ignorance concerning Sorcalin's powers had prevented the High elf from being imprisoned instead of simply being fired, and it gave him the perfect opportunity to take the boys to safety.  
  
Using a silencing charm on the door, the warlock slipped through it and hurried through the small lounge to the doors of the bedroom. This door was unlocked, but held an alarm enchantment that the Altmer had to disarm before he could move through. He saw them instantly when he slipped inside, lying on the three beds in the room, and hurried up to the closest of the boys. He put his hand over the youths mouth before shaking his shoulder with the other, and Geldall came awake with a start, struggling for a bit before he noticed who was holding him down. When he'd done so he stilled and gazed at the man, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Sorcalin moved the fingers of his free hand to gesture for the boy to be quiet, and when the lad nodded in understanding the elf released him and went on to wake his brothers in the same manner. When all of them were awake, the Altmer aided them in donning inconspicuous clothing. Then they snuck out of the room with Sorcalin in the lead.  
  
They'd only descended one floor when footsteps sounded ahead of them, the light of fire flickering along the hallway, and the elf pushed all of them into one of the unused rooms, managing to shut the door just before the men came into sight. Looking through the keyhole, he could see several of the impostors guards, as well as the man himself, in his guise as the emperor. However, as the guards were loyal to him, he put no further effort looking as the emperor than his looks, and so it was obvious even to the boys who'd rarely met him, that their father was no longer present in the palace.  
  
As soon as the light and footsteps faded, the four continued to hurry through the corridors, and it was not until they left the palace and entered Green Emperor Way that shouts were heard through the huge building. Then Sorcalin and the boys ran, as swiftly as they could without drawing much attention to themselves.  
  
A paralyzation spell on the guards at the gate to the Arboretum put them out of play, and the high elf cast only a look backwards before following the young boys through. Daedra in the guise of guards were spreading across the grounds.  
  
They met Adrasteia near the southeastern gate, her worried look showing that her path had not been without trouble. He greeted her with a quick peck on the lips, then she took the hands of the youngest boys in hers and they hurried through the gate that was suspiciously void of guards. Sorcalin did not ask her about it, trusting her completely, and merely thanked the Nine that they had been uninterrupted so far.  
  
Casting another look backwards as they hurried across the grass-covered slope towards the water, the Altmer saw that the daedra had abandoned their human disguises, and told the others to run faster. Dark surrounded them, but he knew that that would not hinder the demons eyesight, and he knew enough of the Imperial isle to be able to lead them on a safe path to the water where a boat was waiting for them.  
  
He flung a fireball over his shoulder as the growls came closer, and then almost threw Enman into the boat before him, as Adrasteia and the other boys were already in it, and pushed on the wooden construction, putting all of the momentum he'd gained into doing it faster. The daedra were close behind him, but he flung himself into the boat before they could reach their claws out after him. The creatures dared not follow them into the dark waters, and so Sorcalin took out the oars as the others huddled together for warmth, looking back onto the shore with frightened gazes.  
  
It was a few hours later when the bottom of the water faring craft touched upon the shore of the southern bank and the four humans and the elf clambered out. Still no explanation was offered for the boys, for there would be time for that later, and they were not yet beyond danger.  
  
Adrasteia took Socalin's face in her hands and kissed him before she looked into his eyes one last time and turned around. It had been her idea for them to separate after they left the city, and so she didn't look back as she hurried away, drawing her green cloak closer about her. Though it pained him, the High elf knew her reasoning was sensible. They'd be hard pressed to stay out of the impostors grasp for the next few weeks, and so it's be safer for his wife to travel on her own to a location that he did not know of. The battlemage would be more focused on gaining the heirs before they slipped out from his grasp completely, and so was unlikely to put much effort into hunting her before it became clear that doing so would be the only way to get at the Altmer. And by then, hopefully, it'd be too late.


End file.
